In the production of semiconductors, and particularly in the production of microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices, chips are produced in an array oftentimes having as many as 30 or more devices on a single wafer. Typically, these devices are formed on a first wafer, and then a second wafer is bonded to the first wafer. Cavities may be formed between the wafers in various areas, for example above the MEMS components or above the bond pads. After the wafers are bonded together, the bond pads, or other structures to which access is desired for further testing and processing, are completely covered by the top wafer. These structures generally need to be exposed prior to testing and processing of the embedded devices.
Previously, singulation of these devices was performed to separate the devices from each other and expose the bond pads prior to the testing and processing of the devices. In previous methods, the wafer assembly would be completely singulated into individual devices, and the individual devices would be arranged and held in place on a tape for testing and processing. The devices may be singulated either before or after being placed on the tape.
The use of a tape in such a process may give rise to various problems. In particular, the shifting of chips on the tape may cause alignment problems with a testing probe or other equipment. Such problems tend to increase test time due to extensive wafer alignment measurements, and also tend to increase the downtime during testing resulting from misalignment. Both of these factors may contribute to increased cost of semiconductor production.